Adopted by Danny Jones
by CharlieGalaxyDefender
Summary: Charlie is a normal girl born in the U.K. When her parents are killed in a car crash she spends several years on an orphanage until the coolest family ever adopts her to create an awesome family!
1. Finally I've been adopted!

**FANFICTION ADOPTED BY DANNY JONES.**

This is my first fan fiction and it's about a girl named Charlie who is 15 years old and she is adopted by Danny Jones from the band Mcfly when she has been living in an orphanage for several years since her parents died in a car crash when she was 8 years old. Charlie has brown long hair and brown eyes. Her high is 1,68 metres (5,6 ft). She is also thin, about 56 kg, (123 pounds) She is a very nice girl but sometimes she gets in trouble even she doesn't make big deals about it. She loves doing sports too but you will know more about her if you read this fanfic!

Hope you like this story!

...

**Chapter 1:**

I was in my orphanage's room when Mrs Finster called my name from downstairs.

Charlie! It's lunch time come downstairs with your roomate!- She said.

Ok I'm coming! - I turn around to my roomate's bed to find her in a deep sleep. I shook her till she woke up.- Come on, Becka it's lunch time, we have to go downstairs now.

Ok I'm coming now – She said rubbing her eyes.

Becka is my roomate since i came to the orphanage 7 years ago. She is 2 years older than me and she came to the orphanage when she was 4 years old when her family abandonned her when her younger brother died of pneumonia when he was 2 years old. She is a very beautiful girl with long blonde wavy hair and green eyes. She likes to spend her free time in the room reading books or staring out of the window. I don't really get on well with her cause she doesn't seem to want friends on the orphanage so I am kind of alone in here waiting for someone to adopt and love me again.

She woke up and we both ran downstairs to join the rest of the kids in the cantine. Mrs Finster was in the door counting if one of the children is missing. I grabbed a sandwich, an apple and a bottle of water and sat on a table. I finished my lunch in less than 10 minutes and I was going to go back to my room when Mrs Finster grabbed my arm and took me to her office. She made me a sing to sit down on a chair in front of her desk and I obeyed.

Charlie, today is a special day for you so I want you to listen carefully.- She explained.

Ok what is it? - I asked raising an eyebrow.

This morning a family called me and they told me they wanted to adopt a child and I told them about you and they are coming today to meet you in the afternoon.

What? Really? Oh my god! This is so great!- I said jumping off the chair. Suddenly i felt like something didn't match.- But why did you tell them about me and not about Becka? She has been here longer than me.

Because I don't think Becka would be confortable with that family and I have already another people that want to meet her so.

Oh ok! I will get ready then!- I came out of the office and went to my room to prepare my suitcase which was almost empty cause we didnt have too much stuff in the orphanage. After that, I stared out of the window and waited for my new family to come.

At 4 in the afternoon, I heard a car parking in the front yard of the orphanage and I ran downstairs as fast as i could. Mrs Finster told me to go to her office again and I waited in the big chair I was this morning. After 10 minutes Mrs Finster and a couple of a boy and a girl came in the room. The were around 24 years old and they both seemed so nice. The guy was had brown hair and blue eyes. He was quite tall, about 1,80 m (5,10 ft). He had a muscular body too. The girl was blonde with blue eyes and he was a bit shorter than her boyfriend. She was thin and she had a bright smile. They sat in front of me and Mrs Finster started to talk to them.

Well, Charlie, this is the family I told you about this morning so be nice to them.- I nooded and the couple smiled at me.- This is Charlie, the girl I told you about this morning too I hope you get on well. I will go to check the other kids for a while so you can know each other a bit more. I will be back in around 10 minutes.- Mrs Finster went out of the room and left us alone in the office.

Hello, Charlie, we are really happy about meeting you and be able to have you with us in our home. We have been thinking about adopting for a long time and finally we found you so I hope you get confortable with us.- The boy said smiling.- By the way, my name is Danny Jones and this is my girlfriend Georgia Horsley.

Hi darling. It's nice to meet you- Georgia said shaking my hand.

Hi, it's nice to meet you too. - I responded blushing a bit as Danny chuckled.

Well, maybe you could tell us a bit more about you?- he said.

Sure, - I thought about what to say and I started to introduce myself – Well, my name's Charlie as you know and I am 15 years old. My favorite colors are blue and mint green. I like to play football (soccer) and my favorite food is spaguettis with bolognese. My favorite animal is the monkey and, uhmm... that's all I guess.

That's nice! - Georgia said – I love mint green color too and Danny loves to play football too maybe you two could play together – She smiled at me and I smiled back.

Sounds awesome! I am so excited to go to your house today.

Then how about we go now? So we will be able to show you it and know about eachother a lot – Said Danny getting up of his chair. We went out of the office and Mrs Finster appeared from one of the little kids room.

Oh, hi – She said.- I guess you're done with the presentations so I need you Danny and Georgia to sign some papers for the adoption. While they sing them, Charlie you can go and get your stuff to go to your new house.

Ok I will see you in a while then. - I ran up to my room and took my little suitcase and I found that Becka was on her bed again. - Oh, hi Becka. How is it going?

It's going good. I heard that you were adopted today and you're leaving to your new house. I hope everything will be good on your new life.- she said looking a bit sad.

Yeah a family came to pick me up now. But Mrs Finster told me that she found another nice family that wants to meet you soon too so cheer up! - her face became brighter.

Really? That would be super awesome. Well, I guess you gotta leave now. I hope we will meet again soon. It's been cool to be with you in here. - She hugged me and I hugged her back. I was a bit surprise of her words cause she has never talked to me in that way but I felt happy for her and hoped that she will be adopted soon too.

Yeah I can say the same. Well I gotta go now they are waiting for me down stairs. I wish the best for you too. Hope we meet again soon. See you then Becka! - I ran downstairs and found Danny and Georgia waiting at the door talking with Mrs Finster. - Okay! I am ready!

Awesome honey. I hope you have a great life with this family and that you will be really nice to them. - Mrs Finster said giving me a hug.

Thank you Mrs Finster I'll miss you a lot – I hugged her back.

Me too. It's been so nice to have a nice girl like you in here and know that you can come to visit me whenever you want.

Okay I will. See you then Mrs Finster, tell Becka to let me know if she gets adopted, please.

I will I promise. See you Charlie.

Danny took my suitcase and placed it in the boot of his car and I sat in the back seat. Georgia and him went into the front seats and we drove to their house while we listened to some cool music from a CD of a band called Mcfly they had. I was so excited to arrive and see my new house and to have a normal life with a family that will love me again. I started to feel so happy to be with them already.

So this is the first Chapter guys! I hope you enjoy this story! I'm sorry if my english is a bit bad but it's not my native language. I will try to update as soon as I can so let me know if you like this fan fiction!


	2. My new house is amazing!

**Chapter 2.**

We arrived to a huge house placed in a very beautiful neighbourhood. Danny parked the car in the garage of the house and I jumped out of it to take my suitcase. I was really excited about this! Danny and Georgia got off the car and we three went inside the house. On the inside the house looked so awesome and it was so pretty. In the hallway there was a bench with drawers underneath to put the shoes. I took my shoes off and put them in one of the drawers and got inside the house.

"Well I guess you'd like to see the house don't you?" Georgia said.

"Sure! Sounds nice!"

"Okay then while you show her the house, I will prepare something to eat for dinner" Said Danny going inside the kitchen. We nooded and Georgia took me for a walk around the house.

First, we went into a room where there was a big TV hanged on the wall and a big brown sofa in front of it. In front of the sofa there was a wooden table and two bean bags next to it. Next to the TV, there was a cupboard full of movies and videogames. On the other side there was another cupboard with different consoles I've never knew before. The walls were beige and the carpet was a hairy red one. It was a really beautiful. (The stuff it had was like this: living_room/set?id=145111493&lid=4157771 ).

"Well this is our living room. As you can see here we watch movies, eating snacks, play videogames and that kind of stuff. Do you like videogames?" She explained.

"Ahm, I've never played any videogames before my parents didn't want me to get addicted to them and in the orphanage we didn't have them so I don't know if I like them or not." - I said admiring the room.

"Oh I see. Well then you'll have the opportunity to get addicted to them here. Danny loves videogames" She said laughing.

" Sounds awesome. The living room is so cool." I smiled.

"Alright I will show you the backyard now. Let's go" I followed her outside the house and we ended up in a huge backyard. There was an enourmous tree with a swing hanged on one of its branches. It had a swimming pool too with two chairs to sunbathe next to it. Near the swimming pool it also had a trampoline and it had some streetlights around the grass. ( backyard/set?id=145112277 )

"This is truly amazing. Can I go on the trampoline?" I asked walking to it.

"Thanks but you better go later firstable we better eat dinner and I will show you your room too, do you wanna see it?" Georgia said getting inside the house again. I followed her and she took me upstairs. She showed me a room with a big bed and a wardrobe. "This is mine and Danny's room so if you need something during the night we will be here."

"Ok thanks." We went to another room that was next to theirs. The walls were light blue and it had a mint green carpet. The bed was in the middle of the room and it had a wardrobe next to it. On one of the walls there was a big window overlooking the backyard and a desk underneath it.

"This is your room. I hope you like it" Georgia said smiling at my surprised face.

"This is amazing I love my room thank you so much!" I hugged her so tight she lost her breathing.

"Oh okay sweetie I'm glad to hear that" She said trying to breath and I let her go.

"Ah sorry I didn't mean to hurt you"

"It's alright. You can leave your stuff here and then come downstairs for dinner."

"I will." With that she left the room and I put the few clothes I had on the wardrobe. I climbed on the bed an lied down for a while thinking about how amazing the feeling of living with a family again was. After a few minutes Danny came into my room.

"Dinner's ready, Charlie. Come downstairs" He said smiling.

"Ok I'm coming" I jumped out of the bed and ran downstairs. I had the bad luck I slipped on one of the steps and I faceplanted on the floor making a big noise. Danny and Georgia came running and he picked me up making me be stood up again. "Auch, that hurt" I said rubbing my nose.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" Georgia said checking my red nose.

"Yeah I guess I am. I'm used to this kind of accidents." I answered laughing. They laughed too and we went into the kitchen.

Danny had made mashed potatoes with meat and some vegetables for dinner. It was the most delicious meal I've eaten in ages since I am in the orphanage. The food there wasn't very good and I used to throw the most of it to the trash. I finished dinner and put my plate in the sink. I sat back in my seat and waited for Georgia and Danny to finish their meals. They put their plates on the sink and they sat in front of me again.

"Charlie, we need to tell you something." Danny said. I nooded and waited for the news. "Well, remember the music we were listening in the car?"

"Yeah I do. The band was Mcfly or something like that right?" I said.

"Yes. The thing is that I am a member of that band and we are pretty famous" I opened my mouth in surprise. "And Georgia was Miss England in 2007 so we can say that she is a celebrity too"

"Wow" That's all that came out of my mouth. They chuckled and keep explaining.

"Well, as you know summer is about to end and you'll have to join the school soon. So tomorrow in the morning we will need to go to the school and sign for you to go and then to the mall to buy you clothes and the stuff you need for you know, living." Georgia said. I became excited about the mall thing but I went down about hearing of the school.

"But, I don't wanna go to school" I said with a puppy face.

"Sorry honey, but you have to go. And don't worry it will be fine. You'll make a lot of friends." Danny said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Fine" I responded crossing my arms.

"And while you're in the school you cannot say that you are living with us ok? That won't be good for us" Georgia warned me.

"Why wouldn't it be good for you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because everyone here knows about us and I am sure that in the school there will be Mcfly fans and if they find out that you live with us they will follow you and us everywhere we go so it's better they don't know anything."

"Ok I won't say anything." I smiled.

"Awesome then. Well, how about watching some movies before going to bed?" Danny asked getting up and going into the living room. We followed him and sat on the big sofa. I sat next to Danny and Georgia next to him. They picked a movie and placed it on the DVD player.

"This movie is my favourite one and the reason of our band name. It's called Back to the future, it's the first part" Danny said. I nooded and the movie started. Georgia went back to the kitchen and brought some ice-cream to eat during the movie. The movie ended around 11 pm and I found out that I almost couldn't keep my eyes opened.

"The movie was really awesome. I really liked it" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Sounds great. Now I think you should be going to bed. You look tired" Danny said.

"Ok, then I am going to sleep now. Good night guys see you tomorrow." I said getting up of the sofa.

Danny and Georgia kissed my cheek and I went up to my room. I put an old sweater I had in my suitcase and some grey sweatpants. I went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth. After that I went back to my room and lied on the confy bed. I fell asleep in less than 10 minutes thinking about the clothes I was gonna get the next day.

A/N: I hope you guys like my fanfic! I am having so much fun writing it and I hope you have fun reading it too! Comment and like it please :-D. Love you guys.


End file.
